PWP et lemons en tous genres sur le fandom d'Harry Potter
by C.A.T.S.E.P
Summary: Un recueil de PWP -on les a pas traduit, ceux-là, mais écrits. (Une sorte de vieux pari/échange de services plutôt louche, cherchez pas.). On essaiera de trouver un meilleur résumé quand on aura le temps et/ou l'inspiration. Et aussi un meilleur titre, probablement. Enfin bref : chapitres 1 et 2 : Remus L. x Harry P. (c'est (enfin on espère) mieux écrit que le résumé. Promis.)
1. Sans-titre (RLxHP) - Partie 1

**Titre :** _Y en a pas encore. Mais on finira par trouver. Un jour. Peut-être._

 **Auteure** : S.

 **Tapé (sous la menace) par :** E.

 **Couple :** Remus L. x Harry P.

 **Avertissements :** **UA** ( _par exemple, Remus a survécu à la Bataille Finale, contrairement à Arthur Weasley, et ne s'est jamais mis en couple avec Tonks. Entre autres.)_

 **NdA :** _Pour une raison dont je suis incapable de me souvenir, j'ai promis à un moment ou à un autre à E de lui écrire des PWP, si elle me donnait un fandom, un pairing, et une idée de base. Et donc voilà._

 _Juste pour info, ce truc est le TOUT PREMIER lemon/PWP que j'ait jamais ÉCRIT. J'en ai déjà lu (plein), traduit, mais écrit... Je compte donc sur vous pour me dire ce que ça donne._

 _Et aussi, c'était sensé être un One-Shot, un PWP. Et ça s'est tellement étendu que j'ai fini par faire un Two-Shot avec un scénario, même s'il est minime, et tout et tout._

 _Je vous laisse lire, donc !_

* * *

 _Chpaitre 1 : Où l'on se rend compte qu'on a toujours besoin d'un plus roux que soi_

* * *

Harry fixe son verre d'un air concentré. A tel point que le brouhaha ambiant n'est plus qu'un vague bourdonnement dans ses oreilles. Il n'entend même pas Ron s'avachir sur la banquette avec toute la grâce d'un bœuf qui vient de courir le cent mètres.

\- Punaise, vieux, j'ai eu du mal à te trouver ! T'aurais pas pu aller aux Trois Balais ?

Effectivement, se terrer dans un bouge miteux au fin fond de l'Allée des Embrumes n'est peut être pas la meilleure façon d'être repéré. Ce qui était exactement le but recherché.

Il finit par se retourner vers son meilleur ami, lequel grimace en voyant ses cernes et sa maigreur.

\- T'as une tête de déterré, Harry.

\- Et toi, tu as les cheveux bleus.

Ron se retourne lorsque la serveuse arrive et la remercia lorsqu'elle lui donne le whisky Pur-Feu qu'il a commandé.

\- Je me suis bêtement laissé avoir. J'aurais du me douter que Georges ne m'enverrait jamais des chocolats aussi bon pour Noël s'il n'avait pas une idée derrière la tête. renifle-t-il en vidant sa choppe. Depuis qu'Hermione a décidé que son mari ne pouvait pas être aussi éloquent qu'un four a pain (c'est précisément l'expression qu'elle avait utilisé), le niveau de langage du roux a fait un bond. Ça lui fait toujours aussi bizarre de penser que ses deux meilleurs amis sont maintenant mariés.

\- Et sinon, qu'est ce que tu rumines comme un… Je sais pas trop, t'as une idée de truc qui rumine tout seul dans un coin sans même penser à se confier à ses deux meilleurs potes ?

\- … J'voulais pas vous déranger, marmonne-t-il comme un enfant prit en faute.

\- Au contraire, vieux, au contraire ! Ça nous aurait donné une excuse pour repartir en lune de miel l'année prochaine ! D'ailleurs, je crois que c'est ce qu'on va faire, finit Ron avec un sourire entendu.

\- …

Le rouquin soupire face à son mutisme, avant de poser une main sur son épaule. Quelques années auparavant, il aurait balancé une blague vaseuse sans rien comprendre, mais il a grandi, traversé une guerre, et épousé Hermione. Ce genre de chose vous fait mûrir.

\- Harry… On te l'a déjà dis, ça ne change absolument rien-

\- Tu te fous de moi ? le ton est grinçant. Ron n'y accorde pas la moindre attention.

\- A notre amitié. T'es toujours notre meilleur pote, le Héros-qui-a-survécu-et-éclaté-Voldemort-et-qui-se-retrouve-avec-tellement-de-titres-qu'il-sait-plus-quoi-en-faire. McGo est toujours décidé à te faire accepter le poste de prof de DCFM -légèrement vexant pour le prof actuel, si tu veux mon avis- et elle en veut toujours à Kingsley de te proposer un poste d'Auror. A chaque fois qu'elle le voit, elle lui fait son regard tueur, là, celui qui a toujours fait flipper les Serpentard. J'me demande dans quelle Maison il était, Kingsley… Enfin bref, tout ça pour te dire que ça ne change rien au fait que tu reste Harry, mon meilleur pote depuis Poudlard. En plus, ajouta-t-il en ricanant, les cicatrices font craquer les filles ! Pas comme si t'en avais besoin, cela dit…

Harry retrousse sa manche droite sans y penser, et fixe les stries blanchâtres qui marquant son avant-bras. Un raid de Mangemorts, sur un petit village perdu au fin fond de l'Ecosse. Pour que tous les sorciers comprennent bien quel intérêt ils avaient à s'associer à Lord Voldemort. Une quinzaine de morts, autant de blessés graves. Il s'était précipité sur les lieux dès qu'il avait compris ce qui se passait, sans même prendre le temps de prévenir Ron et Hermione.

Sur place, le premier truc qu'il avait remarqué, c'était l'odeur. Sang et chaire brûlée. Le village était enflammes. Bizarrement, il avait seulement pensé que Voldemort était horriblement stéréotypé, comme fou dangereux mégalomane. Et puis, la seconde d'après, il entendait aussi les cris et il se précipitait vers les Mangemorts, baguette à la main.

Il partait avec un désavantage, cela dit, parce qu'il devait se battre et en même temps protéger les moldus qui ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce qui se passait, pourquoi des malades avaient débarqué pour détruire leurs vies.

C'est comme ça qu'il s'était fait avoir, d'ailleurs. Il sortait un homme de sa maison. Le type se débattait, il refusait d'abandonner sa mère- une vieille dame qui était coincée par les flammes, elle ne pouvait plus s'échapper. Harry s'était pris un coup de poing, et avait fini par assommer le moldu avant de retourner vers la maison.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire un pas avant d'être projeté sur le sol de terre battue. Clignant des yeux, il avait porté la main à son nez pour essayer d'arrêter le flot de sang. Il avait ensuite entendu un grognement animal, puis une forme sombre s'était jetée sur lui- la douleur avait explosé dans son crâne lorsqu'il s'était écrasé par terre.

Sa baguette oubliée, il avait essayé de se défendre autant qu'il le pouvait, et avait cru sa dernière heure arrivée quand il avait réussi à repousser son agresseur d'un coup de genou dans le vendre. Parce que l'homme- c'était bien un homme, malgré les apparences- qui se relevait sans paraître affecté par le coup, l'homme qui grondait comme un fauve et dont les yeux jaunes brillaient à la lumière des flammes, cet homme là, il le connaissait.

Fenrir Greyback.

Le loup-garou s'était jeté sur lui, et Harry s'était à nouveau écrasé au sol, un bras devant son visage pour se protéger autant que possible. Soudain, les choses s'étaient précipitées. Il avait vaguement entendu un cri, un sort avait frappé Greyback, et celui-ci s'était accroché à son bras droit par réflexe. Projeté à plusieurs mètres, il s'était assommé sur le mur à moitié effondré de la maison, et Harry avait hurlé en sentant la brûlure de son bras. Le loup-garou en avait déchiré la chair en s'y agrippant et l'avait lacéré sans que ses vêtements ne le protègent. Étrangement, malgré toutes les blessures qu'il avait déjà reçues, cette griffure avait été intolérable et il s'était évanoui sur le coup.

Il s'était réveillé quelques heures plus tard, dans la tente qui leur servait alors de base. Hermione -c'était elle qu'il avait entendu crier et c'était elle qui avait jeté le sort- lui avait expliqué que Greyback l'avait griffé mais que, la lune n'étant pas pleine à ce moment là, les conséquences seraient à peu près les mêmes que pour Bill.

Sonné par la souffrance lancinante qui remontait de son bras dans tout son système nerveux, Harry n'avait pas comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

Il en avait rapidement fait l'expérience. Goût accru pour la viande -saignante, voire crue selon la phase de la lune- agitation croissante selon les mêmes raisons, pilosité plus importante - il ne se remettait toujours pas d'Hermione lui apprenant à s'épiler. Vision traumatisante s'il en est.

Mais il y avait un truc en particulier, un truc qui avait radicalement changé sa vie, pour le meilleur et pour le pire - amen, ricane-t-il en buvant une gorgée de whisky dans le verre de Ron.

Ses sens s'étaient développés de plus en plus, au point qu'il avait fini par pouvoir reconnaître l'odeur de ses amis à quelques mètres. Pareil pour l'ouïe et la vue - il avait balancé ses vieilles lunettes tordues avec un plaisir jouissif.

Pendant la guerre, ça lui avait été extrêmement utile, bien évidement. Il avait même remercié Greyback, pendant cette période. Après, par contre, ça s'était gâté.Il soupire profondément, avant t'entendre à nouveau la voix moqueuse de Ron.

-C'est bon, t'as finis ta séquence souvenirs ? Sinon, je peux rentrer au Terrier et te laisser jouer les vétérans de guerre tout seul dans ton coin, hein.

Harry cligne des yeux avant de revenir complètement au présent. Avec un nouveau soupir, il se passe une main dans les cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ? Je sais qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis un moment, mais je peux quand même voir que ça va pas. On dirait que t'as pas dormi depuis des jours, et McGo et Kingsley m'ont dit que tu ne répondais plus à leurs hiboux.

-J'en ai marre qu'ils me harcèlent, c'est tout.

-Harry… Tu sais, je croyais que tu me faisais suffisamment confiance pour te confier à moi…

Le brun se mord la lèvre. Il ouvre la bouche, hésitant, essayant de commencer une explication, puis la referme, sans savoir comment exprimer…ça.

-Harry… Ron essaye de lui faire comprendre qu'il peut lui parler, mais le concerné se contente de baisser la tête. Il s'apprête à reconnaître sa défaite et à se lever, quand une petite voix timide le retient.

-C'est… c'est Remus.

-Remus ? Lupin, tu veux dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demande le roux en se rasseyant, heureux que son ami se soit décidé à parler.

-C'est… C'est- son- je- Harry bafouille, rougit, et se triture les doigts sous les yeux d'un Ron interloqué, lequel se demande s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de laisser toute cette histoire à Hermione.

-Euh… Si tu pouvais préciser un peu…

-… C'est… C'est son-

-Son… ?

-C'estsonodeur !

Ron cligne lentement des yeux, essayant vraiment de comprendre ce que vient de marmonner son ami.

-Attends, répète ?

-C'est son odeur… Réussit finalement à articuler Harry - au prix d'un effort surhumain, visiblement.

Ron cligne lentement des yeux. Encore. Cette fois ci, il a comprit _les mots_ , pris séparément, mais pas ce qu'ils veulent dire, mis bout à bout.

-Tu… son- son odeur ? Comment ça ?

Le brun rougit violement. Tout en se tordant les doigts, il déglutit avant d'essayer de s'expliquer. Après tout, Ron est son meilleur ami, donc il peut tout lui dire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je… Depuis que Greyback m'a- il frotte distraitement la cicatrice blanchâtre sur son avant-bras, et Ron hoche la tête en signe de compréhension.

-Tu nous l'avais déjà expliqué, tu as des sens plus développés qu'avant, c'est ça ?

-Ouais… Harry soupire, avant de continuer. Et ça vaut aussi pour l'odorat. Et je- je sais pas, mais quand j'ai revu Remus pour la première fois après ça, il- il s'est passé un truc bizarre…

-Son odeur ?

-Ouais, c'était… c'était absolument pareil que les vôtres, ou même que n'importe qui d'autre… Celle-ci, elle était… c'était…

-Je crois que j'ai saisis l'idée générale, l'interrompit son ami, compatissant. En gros, t'es complètement mordu de Lupin ! ajoute-t-il en ricanant, fier de sa blague.

Harry le fusille du regard, avant de soupirer de nouveau.

-Et… et c'est pareil pour sa voix… Comme si c'était plus la même qu'avant ça -il lève un peu son bras droit- maintenant, c'est- rien que de l'entendre ça m'envoie des frissons dans-

-Okay, okay, okay, j'ai compris, vieux, j'ai compris ! l'interrompit encore Ron, l'air mi paniqué, mi dégoûté. Pas la peine de me filer les détails, c'est bon !

Avec un sourire triste, Harry commande un autre verre, lequel vient bientôt rejoindre les quatre autres qu'il a déjà vidé.

-J'te dégoûte ? demande-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Ron lui lance un regard interloqué.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu me dégouterais ? Ron écarquille les yeux en comprenant et lui file une taloche.

-Harry ! T'es mon meilleur pote, merde, comme si tes goûts au pieu -il pique un fard, mais continue quand même- pouvaient y changer quoi que ce soit !

-Remus était notre professeur, et il a l'âge d'être mon père. Bordel, il était à Poudlard avec mon père, c'était un de ses meilleurs amis !

Ron hésite quelques instants, l'air de réfléchir aux arguments. Puis il hausse les épaules.

-Bah, c'est pas comme si tu avais jamais fais quoi que ce soit comme tout le monde, après tout. Et puis, tu es le Survivant, le monde sorcier te construirais une statue en or massif si tu ne faisais que serrer la main à une ménagère en lui disant bonjour.

Harry fronce les sourcils -il a effectivement du batailler pour qu'ils abandonnent cette idée de statue, et pendant plusieurs semaines, il était acclamé à chaque fois qu'il saluait quelqu'un dans la rue- et reprend la parole.

-Ce n'est pas le regard des autres qui m'inquiète. Seize ans chez les Dursleys, ça m'a blindé. Non, c'est celui des gens qui m'importent. Molly, tes frères, Hermione… Remus.

Ron manque de se gifler. _Évidemment !_

-Je peux te dire que ma mère sera probablement ravie, quoi que tu fasses. En fait, elle ira probablement faire la leçon à Lupin s'il te repousse, comme quoi tu es un garçon charmant, tout ça…Il ignore le sourire amusé de son ami et continue. Mes frères… Au pire, si Percy grimace, George lui fera avaler une potion de Sifl'oreilles -un truc vicieux. Hermione a toujours été la plus réfléchie, si même moi j'ai compris que t'étais toujours le même Harry, elle comprendra aussi, rigole-t-il.

-…

-Quant à Remus… continue-t-il, à mon avis, ce sera pas toi qui lui posera problème, mais lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Ben tu sais, son délire comme quoi c'est un monstre dangereux, qu'il mérite pas le bonheur, tout ça…

-Mais j'm'en fous, de ça ! Enfin non, parce que c'est pas du tout un monstre ni quoi que se soit, mais j'm'en fous, de ces conneries de dangerosité ! J'm'en fous que ce soit un loup-garou !

-Nan mais oui mais toi tu le sais, moi je le sais, tout ceux de l'Ordre le savent, et même tous ceux qui connaissent un minimum Lupin le savent. Mais lui, il l'a toujours pas compris. En fait, pour lui, c'est même pas compréhensible qu'on puisse l'apprécier en tant qu'ami, alors en tant que- enfin voilà, quoi…

Harry enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et s'affale sur la table crasseuse, envoyant valser les choppes sur le plancher.

-Alors quoi, je lâche l'affaire ? Ron s'étrangle en l'entendant.

-T'es plus bourré que je le pensais, toi ! Depuis quand tu abandonnes ?

En voyant le regard vitreux du brun, il farfouille dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Il en sort une petite fiole transparente, dans laquelle miroite un liquide nacré. Il en fait sauter le bouchon avant de le déposer sur la table.

-Tiens, avale ça. En tant que meilleur ami génial, j'avais prévu le coup avant de commencer à écumer tous les bars du Chemin de Traverse -j'aurais pas cru qu'il y en avait autant, d'ailleurs. Potion Dégrisante. Tu l'avales et ensuite tu vas parler à Lupin ! Harry le fixe pendant quelques instants, avant d'attraper la fiole et de la vider d'un geste vif. Il se lève ensuite, toujours hésitant et fait quelques pas vers la porte du bar. Il se retourne après quelques autres, et attire le roux dans une franche accolade.

-Merci Ron.

Puis il se retourne et quitte le bar en coup de vent. Ron sourit, fier d'avoir pu aider son ami. Il n'est pas si bouché que ça, finalement ! Une serveuse s'approche de lui en voyant qu'il apprête lui aussi à partir.

-Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais pour l'addition…

Il se raidit.

-Oh le sale petit- !

* * *

 _Deuxième partie : dès que possible !_

 _Vos avis, sur le premier chap. ?_

* * *

 _(Et aussi : si vous avez des idées de titres, que ce soit pour ce Two-Shot ou pour le recueil en lui-même, ou si vous avez un meilleur résumé en tête, vous voudriez bien nous en faire part ? On vous créditera si vous le voulez, promis !)_

* * *

 _Quoiqu'il en soit, merci d'avoir lu, et on espère vous retrouver pour la suite !_


	2. Sans-titre (RLxHP) - Partie 2

**NdA :** _Tadaaa ! Voici la deuxième et dernière partie ! (Et la plus importante, probablement, non ? )_

 _Encore une fois, c'est une première, alors aidez-nous à nous améliorer !_

 _ **P.S. :** Une centaine de vues en deux jours (ça doit être le rating M), pas une seule review ? Vous avez été déçus de ne pas voir le lemon dès le premier chapitre, c'est ça ? Du genre, "Rating M et pas de lemon ? L'arnaque !" ?_

 _Cela dit, merci aux deux followers._

* * *

 _Chapitre 2 : Où l'on apprend que la pleine lune peut être un coup de pouce très pratique_

* * *

Harry réapparait devant Square Grimmauld en vacillant.

Il a proposé à Remus de s'y installer après la guerre. Malgré tous ses efforts, les gens ont du mal à réfléchir tous seuls, et ils ont toujours du mal à comprendre qu'ils peuvent très bien louer une chambre à un loup-garou sans que celui-ci ne les étripe sur place.

 _"Crétins_."

Il secoue la tête avant de saisir le heurtoir, et fronce les sourcils en sentant une brûlure sur ses doigts. Suçotant ses doigts rougis, il fusille le serpent d'argent gravé et tourne la poignée après avoir protégé sa main avec sa manche. Il faut vraiment qu'il demande à Remus s'il peut changer ce truc -il essaie de le persuader que Square Grimmauld lui appartient plus ou moins, désormais.

 _"Remus n'a pas l'air d'être là…"_

Harry referme la porte du salon derrière lui d'un air déçu. La potion que Ron lui a donnée ne fait pas encore totalement effet, et il aurait voulu parler à son ancien professeur avant que l'alcool n'ait totalement déserté son système.

 _"Le Choixpeau s'est planté en m'envoyant à Gryffondor…"_

Un craquement retentit soudainement à côté de lui et son cœur manque de l'infarctus de peu. Une main crispée contre sa poitrine, il regarde Kreatur, qui a l'air plutôt content de lui.

\- Kreatur… Pourrais-tu éviter de surgir aussi brusquement, s'il te plait ? réussit-il à dire, fier que sa voix n'ait même pas tremblé. Ou si peu.

\- Le Maître a besoin de quelque chose ? répond l'elfe de Maison en s'inclinant. Kreatur peut faire quelque chose pour aider le Maître ?

Harry n'arrive toujours pas à savoir si Kreatur lui est réellement fidèle, ou s'il a finit par se résigner. Toujours est-il qu'il a cessé de l'insulter depuis qu'il lui a redonné le médaillon de Regulus Black.

\- Est-ce que tu sais où est Remus ? demande-t-il. Quand il a invité son ancien professeur à s'installer dans l'ancienne demeure des Black, il a aussi demandé à Kreatur de se mettre à son service (même si Remus ne lui a probablement jamais donné un seul ordre).

\- Le loup-garou est dans sa chambre et- Kreatur s'interrompt brusquement et disparaît dans un nouveau craquement.

Écarquillant les yeux, le brun se précipite dans la cuisine, juste à temps pour empêcher l'Elfe de se saisir d'un tisonnier.

\- Kreatur, arrête ça tout de suite ! ordonne-t-il.

L'elfe obéit en haletant, le besoin de se punir pour avoir désobéi le fait trembler. Harry lui a interdit de parler de Remus en le désignant « le loup-garou », ou par d'autres termes de même genre.

\- Répond juste à ma question, okay ?

\- Le sorcier est dans la chambre que le Maître lui a donnée, marmonne le petit être, au premier étage.

-Merci Kreatur.

Harry se retourne, et au moment de sortir de la pièce, se souvient de quelque chose.

\- Je dois parler à Remus. Ne nous dérange pas, s'il te plaît. Si qui ou quoi que ce soit risque de nous interrompre, fais de ton mieux pour l'en empêcher. Sauf si c'est une question de vie ou de mort.

L'Elfe acquiesce et Harry se précipite dans l'escalier. Il grimace à nouveau en posant la main sur la rampe incrustée d'arabesques d'argent. Il faut vraiment qu'il en parle avec Remus, qui n'aura comme toujours pas voulu l'ennuyer avec ses problèmes. Il s'arrête devant la porte de la chambre dont il sait que Remus en a fait son refuge, et inspire un bon coup. Ses idées sont parfaitement claires, maintenant, la potion a fait son œuvre.

 _"Zut. Où est le courage des Gryffondor quand on en a besoin ?"_

\- Entre, fait la voix de Remus avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de s'annoncer. Le son rauque familier fait courir un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Salut Remus, dit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui. Je… Je ne te dérange pas au moins ?

Son ancien professeur a l'air épuisé et ses joues se sont creusées depuis la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus (il réalise soudainement que ça fait plus d'un mois, et il a envie de se baffer). Pourtant, quand il lui répond, sa voix est attentive et son expression prévenante.

\- Bien sûr que non, Harry, tu ne me déranges jamais, bien au contraire. Et puis, le Square Grimmauld t'appartient, tu sais, tu es chez toi. Tu as besoin d'aide ? Minerva m'a dit que tu cherchais quoi faire, maintenant que tout commence à se calmer.

\- Oh non- je- je voulais…Harry bafouille et s'emmêle, et il se surprend à regretter son siège bosselé au fond d'un bar mal famé. Puis il voit les yeux interrogateurs de son professeur (qui a finit par devenir un ami) et il réussit à trouver le courage de se lancer.

\- Je voudrais vous parler, si ça ne vous dérange pas…

\- Bien sûr que non, Harry ! Remus a l'air étonné qu'il puisse même poser la question.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry va s'assoir à côté de lui sur le matelas confortable. Il se mord la lèvre en le sentant se crisper, mais se force à continuer.

\- Je- tu sais que je- que Greyback m'a…

Remus se rembrunit, et ses lèvres se retroussent légèrement sur ses dents.

\- Oui, gronde-t-il, je sais.

Il est devenu fou de rage quand il a vu la cicatrice sur son bras. Il a d'abord cru que cet enfoiré l'avait condamné à la même vie de misère et de douleur que lui, avant que la colère ne remplace l'horreur quand Harry l'avait rassuré.

Il n'a pas eu le moindre remord après avoir finalement tué Greyback, lors de la Bataille Finale.

\- Ça va Remus ? Tu as l'air nerveux…

L'interpellé hoche la tête avec un sourire las.

\- C'est juste que la pleine lune est demain, alors je suis de plus en plus tendu. Il veut sortir, et je ne suis pas vraiment… Fréquentable, en ce moment plus que d'habitude.

\- Oh… Je- d'ailleurs, c'est à propos de ça que je voulais te parler… Enfin, en quelque sorte…

Remus se redressa à ces mots, et son expression de fait plus attentive. En un instant, Harry retrouve le professeur Lupin.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien, je… Depuis que Greyback m'a attaqué, c'est comme ce qui est arrivé à Billy, commence-t-il. J'ai des sens plus développé, et ça se ressent aussi sur mon comportement, d'après Ron et Hermione.

Remus hoche la tête, compréhensif, et Harry continue avec un peu plus d'assurance.

\- Et ça devient de plus en plus fort à l'approche de la pleine lune, là aussi.

Cette fois, l'expression de Remus est un mélange de tristesse -qu'il ait à endurer ça- et d'incompréhension -pourquoi ressent-il le besoin de lui en parler ?

\- Et donc, il y a … Il y a des sons, ou des odeurs, que je- que je remarque beaucoup plus qu'avant, et je-

\- Tu voudrais que je t'apprenne à gérer ça ? essaie Remus, qui s'est tendu. Il a peur de comprendre où Harry veut en venir…

\- Non, c'est- c'est pas ça, proteste Harry. C'est que- il respire profondément, et termine d'un seul coup. Avant je te respectai beaucoup et je te considérais comme un ami ou une sorte de deuxième parrain (Remus tressaille en entendant utiliser le passé et Harry se dépêche de continuer), et je- je te respecte toujours beaucoup mais- mais ce truc a changé ma façon de voir les choses, et toi- ta voix, ton- ton odeur, et même ton physique, je-

Remus l'interrompt doucement, mais la tension qui émane de lui est évidente.

\- Est-ce que… je te… gêne ? Est-ce que tu veux que je… que je parte ?

Le brun le fixe avec incrédulité ? Comment peut-il ne pas comprendre ? Il le fait exprès, c'est pas possible autrement !

Pour un peu, il abandonnerait et il retournerait se ruiner le foie dans ce bar malfamé. Mais Ron serait déçu et lui-même ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans un miroir.

\- Non ! s'exclame-t-il donc, avant de saisir Remus par les épaules. Ce que- ce que je veux dire, c'est que je- j'y ai réfléchi pendant un bon moment, et j'y ai mis le temps, mais j'ai fini par comprendre ! Il déglutit en le sentant se crisper.

\- J'ai fini par me rendre compte que- je suis- j'ai- je suis am-

\- Tais-toi, Harry.

La voix a claqué, amère.

\- Tais-toi. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu ressens, Harry. Il passe une main sur le visage, et quand il redresse la tête, son expression s'est durcie, et son regard est étrange.

\- Tu es à peine sorti de l'adolescence, tu n'as jamais eu de famille qui veuille prendre soin de toi, et l'attaque de Greyback -il grogne le nom avec dégout- a chamboulé ta perception du monde. Il est tout à fait normal que tu sois perturbé, mais tu devrais quand même faire attention à tes paroles, Harry.

Le concerné se redresse et serre les poings. Son orgueil de Gryffondor revient au galop, effaçant immédiatement toute trace de gêne ou de honte. Quand il répond à Remus sa voix est ferme et sèche.

\- Je pourrais te dire la même chose. J'ai vingt ans, j'ai fait -et gagné- la guerre, les Weasley -et Sirius- m'ont montré ce qu'était une famille et je me suis très bien remis de l'attaque de Greyback. J'ai vaincu Voldemort, je l'ai tué quand personne d'autre n'y était parvenu, alors non, Greyback n'a pas mis mon existence sens dessus-dessous. Ca m'a perturbé, et j'ai encore du mal à m'y faire, mais je suis quand même parfaitement capable de comprendre mes sentiments.

Malgré un rougissement sévère et les tremblements qui recommencent à agiter sa voix, Harry poursuit avec obstination.

\- Je ne suis peut être jamais tombé amoureux, mais je ne pense pas être assez idiot pour croire que ce que je ressens pour toi est comparable à ce que je ressentais pour Sirius ou pour Mr Weasley !

Remus le fixe, blanc comme un linge, et Harry pourrait jurer que quelque chose à changé dans son regard.

\- Est-ce que- tu es sérieux, Harry ? Amoureux, vraiment ? De quelqu'un comme moi ?

Le jeune homme hoche vigoureusement la tête, de la détermination dans les yeux et le rouge aux joues.

\- Et… Harry, sais-tu seulement ce que… ce que ça impliquerait ?

Le brun lui retourna un regard interrogateur, pendant qu'intérieurement, il exulte. Il ne l'a pas repoussé ! Il accepte d'envisager de- ce genre de relation !

\- Harry… Je suis un… Enfin, ce- ça implique que je- j'ai des -il ferme les yeux et passe une main dans ses cheveux avec grognement gêné- j'ai des… « besoins », et- et je ne suis pas sûr que tu comprennes vraiment ce que- ce que qu'implique une- une relation avec m- avec quelqu'un de mon espèce.

 _Oh si, il voit très bien._ Harry est passé au rouge vif, maintenant, et il hoche brusquement la tête.

Remus, qui a rouvert les yeux entre-temps, à l'air surprit un instant (pendant lequel il se rend compte que sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, le petit garçon terrifié par les Détraqueurs est devenu un jeune homme sûr de lui et -et Lily le tuerait si elle l'entendait- séduisant) avant que ses lèvres ne s'étirent en un sourire tordu.

\- Vraiment ? Tu en es vraiment sûr ?

Il n'y a pas qu'une seule question dans ses mots, et Harry le sait parfaitement. C'est bien pour ça qu'il acquiesce sans réfléchir

 _"Peut-être que je suis bien un vrai Gryffondor, après tout..."_

Cette fois, il voit distinctement les yeux de Remus changer. Ses pupilles s'étrécissent avant de se dilater, avalant l'or de ses iris jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'un fin cercle doré dans chaque œil. Il frissonne, parce qu'il sait très bien ce que signifient ces yeux- il a les mêmes (en vert, bien sûr) à chaque fois qu'il… et bien à chaque fois qu'il autorise son esprit à vagabonder en direction du « dossier Remus ».

\- Tu as vingt secondes pour sortir de cette pièce, voire de cette maison, Harry.

 _"Hein ?"_

Le brun cligne des yeux et lance un regard incompréhensif (et très probablement stupide, réalise-t-il vaguement), avant que tous les rouages ne se mettent soudainement en place avec un tintement cristallin.

 _"Oh."_

La voix de Remus, qui n'est plus amère ou froide, mais qui est rauque et tendue.

Ses yeux assombris, ses épaules crispées.

La gêne familière que lui-même ressent depuis ce matin, à laquelle il a fini par s'habituer, qui apparaît juste avant la pleine lune.

Cette espèce de tension nerveuse qui doit être beaucoup plus qu'une simple gêne pour Remus, puisque lui n'est même pas vraiment un loup-garou.

 _"Oh !"_

C'est à cause de ça qu'il a échoué dans ce bar, se souvient-il. A cause de la tension, qui lui a comme à chaque fois fait penser à Remus, à sa propre solitude, et qui l'a -comme à chaque fois- fait déprimer.

Puis il entend un grognement bas, et réalise que ça doit bien faire vingt secondes qu'il réfléchit.

 _"Vingt secondes ! Hermione serait fière de moi !"_

Alors il se redresse, et sort sa baguette de sa poche. Il n'est pas vraiment sûr de l'avoir fait avant de commencer cette conversation, alors par prudence, il lance quand même un sort pour verrouiller la porte, puis un deuxième pour insonoriser la pièce. Ensuite seulement, il se retourne vers Remus.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu s'y préparer, quelque chose se jette sur lui (il réalise avec un temps de retard qu'il s'agit de Remus), deux mains glissent sur ses reins, descendent sur ses cuisses et le soulèvent, et son dos est plaqué contre l'un des murs de la chambre, et _wow, il n'a rien vu venir_. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne, cela dit.

Il sent l'une des mains lâcher sa cuisse pour remonter sous sa chemise, sur son flanc droit, qu'elle commence à caresser du bout es ongles, et il assure son équilibre en nouant ses jambes autour de la taille de son futur amant (et bon sang, cette seule idée est presque _jouissante_ ).

Un grognement résonne à son oreille, avant que la main sur son flan ne remonte vers sa gorge. Harry n'a même pas le temps de cligner des yeux avant que sa chemise et sa robe ne soient ouvertes ( _déchirées_ ) de l'intérieur. Un hoquet lui échappe, et il décide de lâcher prise, lui aussi. Ses doigts tremblent d'excitation, et il finit par abandonner l'idée de déboutonner la chemise de Remus. Il l'arrache d'un geste vif, avant de saisir la tête de l'homme entre ses paumes et de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Un grognement sourd lui répond, et il se sent glisser contre le mur pour tomber sur le sol, sans qu'à aucun moment leurs lèvres ne se soient lâchées. Le baiser est rude, les dents éraflent les langues et Harry reconnaît vaguement un goût de fer dans sa gorge. C'est lui qui finit par s'écarter légèrement, et il regarde les yeux fous de Remus, ses lèvres gonflés et ses joues rougies, et il sait qu'il n'est pas mieux.

Les mains tremblantes, il défait la ceinture de Remus d'un geste maladroit. Il enlève ensuite sa robe (ou ce qu'il en reste) et son propre pantalon. Sans perdre de temps à essayer d'être sensuel (Merlin, il est sur le point d'exploser, il n'y a pas moyen qu'il puisse supporter des préliminaires interminables !), il s'installe sur la robe qu'il a étalé par terre. Il va d'abord pour s'allonger sur le dos, mais une main brusque le retourne immédiatement. Harry commprend instinctivement, et un hoquet impatient lui échappe alors qu'il se redresse à quatre pattes.

Une main chaude descend le long de son dos tout aussi brûlant et se crispe une fois arrivée au creux de ses reins. Un gémissement plaintif résonne, et Harry tourne difficilement la tête. Remus fixe ses fesses avec une expression qu'il n'a encore jamais vu, même chez ses (rares) amant(e)s, son autre main arrêtée à quelques centimètres de ses cuisses.

Encore une fois, il devine d'instinct la cause de l'hésitation de Remus. Tendant le bras, il réussit à attraper sa baguette, tombée un peu plus tôt. Tout en essayant de se calmer suffisamment pour pouvoir aligner eux mots, il pointe le bâton de houx vers le bas de son dos, et réussit à balbutier un sort d'étirement, suivi d'un de lubrification.

 _"Y a pas à dire, j'adore la magie..."_

Il sent l'inconfort familier, puis quelque chose de froid et tout aussi étrange. Il repose (jette) la baguette un peu plus loin, avant de reprendre sa position.

Remus le fixe avec une envie douloureuse pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires, avant qu'un sourire affamé n'étire brièvement ses lèvres. Ses mains se referment sur ses hanches de son jeune amant, fort (il aura surement des bleus, mais aucun d'eux ne pourrait s'en soucier moins, actuellement). Brusquement, il l'attire à lui et le pénètre d'un coup sec.

Harry siffle de douleur face à l'intrusion brutale, griffant les lattes du parquet tout en se mordant la lèvre pour supporter la souffrance qui lui transperce les reins malgré les sorts. Dans son état normal, Remus se serait aussitôt confondu en excuses désespérées, mais il est beaucoup trop loin pour ça. D'ailleurs, Harry n'est pas mieux, il se recule pour approfondir la pénétration, malgré la douleur aiguë qui remonte depuis ses fesses.

Remus le prend comme un signal, et, avec un grognement rauque, il commence à bouger. Il se retire lentement, comme à regret, jusqu'à être presque entièrement sorti de lui. Sans attendre, il s'enfonce à nouveau profondément dans son amant, son pelvis touchant les fesses d'Harry. Il marque une pause, comme émerveillé par les sensations qui l'envahissent et par la réaction du jeune homme.

Harry a senti quelque chose exploser en lui, qui envoie des flashes blancs devant ses yeux exorbités. La douleur, toujours présente, est engloutie par le plaisir et la faim dévorante qui le submergent. Un cri monte à sa gorge et il se resserre convulsivement autour de son amant, lequel gémit bruyamment, ses doigts se crispant sur ses hanches (des empreintes rouges commencent déjà à marquer sa peau).

Le souffle irrégulier, Remus se retire encore une fois, moins lentement, avant de le pénétrer à nouveau, arrachant un second cri d'extase aux lèvres gonflées de son amant. Rapidement, il recommence à bouger, essayant à chaque poussée d'aller plus vite et plus loin dans le corps rougi de son compagnon (la petite partie de lui, très loin de là, qui avait gardé un minimum de lucidité, craque en pensant à ce mot).

Le front sur les avant-bras, la bouche ouverte et la respiration erratique, Harry ne cherche même pas à retenir ses cris de plaisir à chaque fois que Remus touche sa prostate. Il a souvent entendu dire que c'était un grand escalier, dont on monte les marches jusqu'au septième ciel. Il n'a jamais comprit la métaphore jusqu'à rythme des pénétrations s'intensifie soudainement, et Harry devine que Remus est aussi proche que lui.

\- R- Remus ! réussit-il à haleter. Rem- mus !

Heureusement pour lui, Remus semble comprendre sa prière embrouillée, et une main brûlante et moite de sueur se referme sur lui, avant de se mettre à le caresser d'un geste rude. Moins de dix secondes de ce traitement suffisent à Harry pour atteindre le haut de l'escalier.

Sa vue se brouille et vire au blanc, tous ses muscles de son corps semblent se contracter et se tétaniser en même temps, et il jouit si fort qu'il en oubli son nom, le lieu, ce qui se passe… Son cerveau se déconnecte, court-circuité par le plaisir qui déferle sur lui, qui consume ses nerfs, et même son cœur s'arrête un instant (c'est en tout cas ce qu'il en conclura plus tard, en se souvenant du mal qu'il a eut à se rappeler comment respirer). Sa bouche s'ouvre en grand, mais il ne sait même plus comment crier. Ses bras tremblant cèdent et il s'effondre sur le sol, la joue sur le tissu tiède et moite de sa robe. Seul son bassin reste en l'air, soutenu uniquement par les mains crispées de son aîné.

Remus tient encore quelques secondes, les dents serrées à se briser, avant de venir à son tour. En jouissant, Harry s'est inconsciemment resserré autour de lui, et ajouté à toutes les autres sensations qui saturent son esprit, ça suffit à le faire lâcher prise. Contrairement à son partenaire, il vient bruyamment, en hurlant son nom (bon, en fait il arrive tout juste à en prononcer la première syllabe, et n'est définitivement pas capable d'articuler la deuxième). Il s'effondre ensuite sur lui, soudainement épuisé, et ne parvient que difficilement à rouler sur le côté quand Harry émet un « Gmf » étouffé (et Remus est même trop hagard pour penser à s'excuser de l'avoir écrasé). Il refuse néanmoins de le lâcher et il se débrouille pour le coller contre son torse. Il reste là, à fixer le plafond de sa chambre en écoutant leurs respirations se calmer lentement, jusqu'à ce que son cerveau reparte enfin. Et qu'il prenne conscience de ce qu'il vient de faire.

\- Ha- Harry, je- commence-t-il, blanc comme un linge.

\- Si tu t'excuse, je te mords, lui réplique le concerné d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Mais je-

\- Je suis sûr qu'on a eu cette discussion tout à l'heure, et je suis tout aussi sûr d'avoir été tout à fait consentant, l'interrompt-il à nouveau, légèrement plus alerte.

\- J'ai l'âge de ton père, et-

\- Tu as déjà lu la presse à scandales moldue ?

\- Que- hein ?

\- Tante Pétunia adorait ça, je me souviens de ce chanteur là, sa femme avait plus de trente ans de moins, marmotte-t-il.

Remus cligne des yeux face à l'absurdité du dialogue. C'est l'effet post-orgasme, ou bien ?

\- Harry-

\- De toute façon, je t'aime et si tu ne ressens pas la même chose, dis-le, mais j'accepterais aucune autre explication à un rejet, du genre « je suis un loup-garou », ou « je suis vieux », ou- on pourrait pas bouger de là ? Genre, aller sur le lit, si ça te gêne pas, parce que ma robe est trempée de sueur et de- de… 'fin, c'est poisseux et inconfortable et voilà quoi, et…

Remus s'est raidi et le contemple avec émerveillement, comme s'il venait de découvrir un lingot au chocolat fourré à la mousse au chocolat dans une boite elle-même en chocolat sous son oreiller (Remus est un adorateur inconditionnel du chocolat. C'en est limite inquiétant, des fois).

\- Tu… Harry, tu ? c'est lui qui l'interrompt cette fois-ci.

\- Hmm ? Quoi donc ? coupé dans son babillage embarrassé, le brun détourne le regard, rouge vif. Il fait d'ailleurs mine de se relever, mais Remus resserre juste sa prise autour de lui, toute fatigue oubliée.

\- S'il te plaît, Harry… Est-ce que tu étais sérieux ?

Harry doit sentir la supplique dans sa voix, à quel point il craint la réponse autant qu'il veut l'entendre, parce qu'il cesse de se triturer les doigts et qu'il finit par hocher la tête. Et là, pour Remus, deux choses se passent à peu près simultanément.

Tout d'abord, une sensation d'euphorie qui explose dans sa poitrine, qui amène un sourire d'imbécile heureux sur ses lèvres, et qui le pousse à enfouir son nez dans les mèches brunes.

Ensuite, rouge pivoine et mortellement gêné, il y a Harry qui se trémousse en bafouillant, totalement oublieux du fait que Remus est toujours en lui.

Il s'en souvient rapidement, ceci dit, et il s'immobilise en sentant quelque chose durcir en lui,étirant ses parois internes. Il jette un coup d'œil derrière lui, et Remus note ses pupilles dilatées, son souffle qui s'accélère déjà, et le bras qu'il a passé autour de sa taille va chercher la seule confirmation dont il ait encore besoin. Ils se redressent dans la même position qu'un peu plus tôt, mais Remus tient à dire quelque chose avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Il se penche sur le dos d'Harry, et chuchote à son oreille.

\- Moi aussi.

* * *

 _Wah mais quelle fin clichée…. Mais c'est la seule idée que j'avais, alors bon…_

 _Déjà qu'au début, c'était censé être un OS de quelques pages._

 _Sinon, je l'ai pas mis parce que ça aurait cassé le rythme du machin, mais c'était la première fois que Remus faisait ça avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Il avait déjà eut quelques aventures, parce qu'il a aussi été un adolescent plein d'hormones, tout ça, et puis comme on l'a dit, à l'approche de la pleine lune…Mais c'était des coups d'un soir (des moldus, à cause du truc de « je suis un monstre, argh » et tout ça), ou alors sa main droite (ou gauche, pourquoi toujours la droite ?!). Et donc Harry est son premier « vrai » amant._

 _Et sinon, je tiens à faire remarquer que j'ai écrit ce lemon sans employer une seule fois le mot « s*x* ». Yeah ! (oui, c'était une sorte de défi personnel. ...)_

 _Ça_ _vaut une pitite review, cette fois-ci ?_

 _S._

* * *

 _Nota Bene : Le prochain devrait être un Harry x Blaise, normalement, et il devrait être plus "élaboré" au niveau du lemon. Mais on sait fichtrement pas quand est-ce qu'il arrivera. Dans longtemps, probablement. Ce recueil sera mis à jour... Quand on trouvera l'inspiration pour y mettre des trucs. On a pas de planning prévu._


End file.
